


Princess [Black Butler AU]

by Birdie831



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdie831/pseuds/Birdie831
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronnie is to be queen when she is 21 years old. In this modern time set story, follow Ronnie as she handles life... and a few demons along the way</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Veronica Mae! You get back here right now!"

I groaned as I stormed off, pulling my glasses on and running out of the building. The library was close, plus books are great. Library it is. I threw my hood over my head and quickly turned the corner and grinned when I saw the library.

I ran inside and went all the way into the back, grabbing a... Mature novel. I plopped down sideways on the chair and kicked my feet up. My heels, the torcher devices that I was being trained it, up in the air letting my feet rest. Yes, I just ran from my home to the library two blocks away. I'm a pro. I sighed happily as I got comfortable in my usual chair.

Let's take it back real quick. My name may be Veronica Mae, but I go as Ronnie. I'm 19, almost 20 and are next in line to be queen of mother fucking England. A whole country! My grandmother, the queen, has been making me learn everything about what it means to be a queen and I couldn't do it anymore. So I got up. And left. Here we are now.

Eyes trained on the book, I immersed myself in the fictional world of love and lust. The drama in this book is perfect to escape in. You might be thinking, don't you have enough drama on your own? Yeah well, this is better. I switched my feet around as I pushed my glasses up. Due to all the running my short hair came out from its hold, but the bobby pins made it look like I purposefully styled it that way.

Now, you wouldn't think I was the princess at first glance. I had on damn near skin tight skinny jeans and a over-sized jacket over a sweater and of course the heels. You would know its me, however, by my almost pale blue eyes. I've been told they go well with my orange toned, blonde hair. I blew a stray strand of hair out of my face and went wide eyed as my book was taken. "Hey!"

I looked up to see one of the various guards, Derek, from the castle thing in front of me. I went to jump away when he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. I groaned and pouted as he walked me out of the library and back to the place that wants to rule my life. "Derek. People will stare when they see you. They might think you are kidnapping me". He just remained silent. I pouted again. He's no fun.

****

I groaned for the millionth time as the books were reset on top my head. This was punishment for running off. "Again! and if a single book shifts you are to do it over. A princess in delicate and graceful. Not brutish and slouchy" I sighed and perfected my posture and lightly walked, my heels clicking as I made my way across the room. Accepting the tea cup, setting it down, continuing on with a wave, then stopping, turning, and heading back with a repeat of my actions.

My grandmother smiled widely as she inspected the books. "Not even a centimeter. Fabulous job Veronica. You may retire to your quarters." I grinned and pulled the books off and took off to my room. I slammed the door behind me and clicked on the stereo. I danced over to my wall sized mirror and looked at myself as I danced along.

I waved my body around and unzipped my jacket and threw it across the room. I grinned as I kicked off the dreadful heels, spinning around. I made my way over to my dresser and started pulling out an over-sized shirt that I could sleep in later. I tossed it on my bed as I shook my hips quickly with the song. I grabbed my belt and slid it off, tossing it into my giant pile of belts. I undid my pants and pulled them off, now dancing in a sweater and my panties.

I laughed and spun around, the bobby pins flying out of my hair, going wherever. I made my way over to the connecting bathroom, the music playing just as loudly in here. I turned on the shower and let it heat up as I smiled in the mirror, ruffling my hair. I grabbed the bottom of my sweater and pulled it off. I grabbed my brush and sang into it, unclipping my bra with my free hand and pulling it off, glad I chose strapless. Shimmying out of my undies, I put my brush down and climbed into the shower, closing the shower door.

Grabbing the shampoo, singing to it, I washed my hair, the bathroom filling with steam and the lovely sent of lilies and cherries. I sighed happily as I rinsed out my hair. I smiled as 'Promiscuous' came on. I sang along to the female part as I washed my body, the same sent as my shampoo. I waved my hips in a circle, turning myself around as I rinsed. Dancing a little more before I turned the water off and stepped out, wrapping a towel around my body. I went over to the mirror and wiped it off so I could see myself as I applied my night mask.

****

Laying on my bed in the giant shirt and night mask, I turned off the music and lights and clicked on the fairy ones that were entwined in the veil that surrounded my bed. I got comfortable and pulled out another mature book and happily started reading again. The small amount of light coming from the veil is perfect for late night reading. Enough to see the words, but not enough that you can tell there is a light on inside my room. I sighed contently as I snuggled up in my blankets. You know, I don't even remember falling asleep. All I remember is a small, quiet chuckle that drifted around my room.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Be prepared for rape triggers and things associated to it)

I looked up at Derek as he and I walked around town, waving and smiling at everyone. Grams wanted me to go out around town and sat hi to everyone. All of England was out to see the future queen.

I swear, every time I turn a corner I see this man. He's about 6'3 and had these piercing red eyes that look at your soul. I mean, the guy is pretty fucking hot. Dark hair, muscular build underneath the clothes that was doing nothing to hide them. Dear Lord I need a new dress.

The crowds cheered as I stopped and signed a little girls book. She had on a fake tiara and a Cinderella dress. She was adorable. I kissed her forehead before continuing on my way. By the time I made it back home, my feet were killing me and my cheeks hurt from smiling.

I sighed happily as I kicked off the heels and flopped on my bed. I'm sure they wouldn't care if I took a short nap. I yawned and covered up and fell asleep.

****

When I woke up, everything was different. I wasn't in my giant bed with veil over it. I was still in my dress but it was crinkled and torn in places. My hair that was styled up was now loose and everywhere. I had tape over my mouth and a blindfold on with my hands tied behind my back. My head was throbbing as I licked at the tape, loosing it enough to push it off. Once my mouth was free, I did the most logical thing. I screamed at the top of my lungs as if I was being murdered.

Who ever else was in the room jumped and kicked me in the stomach to shut me up. I groaned and coughed, something coming out of my mouth. Probably blood. Who knows. I tried to shake the blindfold off my eyes. "Where the fuck am I?!" I yelled out with a cough. The person kicked me again, making me roll over and then choke on something. Huh, they chained me to the floor. I coughed hard as I slacked my hands, allowing them to slowly slip out of the binds. I heard a door open then footsteps then the door closing, then nothing. 

I reached up and ripped the blindfold off, adjusting to the lack of light that was in the room. I looked around, squinting as I took in my surroundings. The was steel bars on the small windows and a rusty ass bed in the corner. I grabbed the chain that was connected to the thing around my neck and ran my fingers down it to only find that it kept me locked to the floor. I groaned and looked around again. There was a bucket in the small room as well. Probably for bathroom use. Running a hand through my short hair, feeling something thick and wet hit my hand. I pulled my hand back to see it have a nice covering of blood.

I slowly stood and winced at the ache in my hips. I went a little wide eyed and looked down, noticing the blood that was running down my legs and the white substance coating my thighs. Not only did they tear my dress almost off, those fuckholes raped me! I bit my lip as my eyes started watering. I fell back to the floor and started crying. This is fucking bullshit! I don't know how long I've actually been here, and they've already took my innocence or what ever you want to call it.

I curled up and buried my face in my knees. I swear, as soon as i can, I'm going to kill the sick bastards that did this to me. There was a rattling noise and a screech as a door opened. I looked up and squinted to see a man in a mask. It was terrifying. I slowly started crawling back. He chuckled darkly and went over to me and grabbed my leg, dragging me to him and scratching my leg open on this gross ass floor. "You aren't going anywhere till I'm done. If you scream, I'll kill you". I squeezed my eyes shut and whimpered as I heard his belt fall to the floor.

****

I had started keeping count of how long I have been here since I woke up. Going on three weeks now. I scratched at the wall by my bed each time the sun rose. I was shredded of my dress and was given a tiny white nightgown to wear instead. Each day I was given a piece of bread and a glass of water. That's all I got. Around what I'm guessing is noon is when at least one masked man comes in and takes his turn. When they left, I would lay on the floor bleeding for about five minutes before dragging myself onto the bed.

They unhooked the chain when they made sure I was too weak to do anything. I'm glad it was sunset now. Todays horrors were over. I picked at my piece of bread and ate the last bits of it. I sipped the final sips of that days water and leaned up against the wall. My hair had gotten longer. It grows fast and they were happy for something to grip when they make me... service them. They branded me yesterday. On my upper, outer thigh. A sickly looking symbol.

I looked up at the grimy ceiling at started... asking for help. Some sort of way to remove me from this hell. Anything really. An angel could come and kill me out of mercy and it would be better than this hell. I was so skinny now that my bones would stick out. There was a soft breeze that blew through the room. I opened my eyes and looked around. There was a bird feather in the middle of the room.

I slowly got up and limped over to it. I bent down and gently picked it up, running my finger up it. I quickly sat down as I stroked the feather and teared up. This was the sign that I had been asking for. This beautiful black feather was my hope of getting out of here. I felt a prick and a small drop of blood pooled on my finger where I touched the end. I grinned as I looked at the sharp end of the feather. This would be my escape.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gore esk warning

I smiled and tucked the feather under my pillow. I had a plan now. I was getting the hell out of here. And I know how. I laid down and slowly fell asleep, a small smile on my face.

When I woke up the next morning, I stayed in bed till it was time. The guy who came in today walked over to me. He went to reach for me as I gripped the feather in my hand, reminding myself of the pointed end. When his hand touched my arm, I whipped out the feather and dug it into his neck and dragged it across. His blood spurted out across my face. I grinned as he fell to the floor, holding his neck. I held the feather, which held no blood and grabbed the keys from his pocket. I made my way over to the door and unlocked it.

I learned the patters around here and was prepared to do this. There was only five men here. Well, now four. I grinned and silently made my way upstairs. I put my hand over the guys mouth and pulled him into the stairwell and stabbed him various times in the neck, covering my hand and his body in his disgusting blood. I crept up and looked around. I grinned wider when I saw the front door. I listened, not hearing anyone else in the silent house. I kissed the feather as I ran to the door with a burst of adrenaline. I threw open the door and covered my eyes from the harsh sunlight.

I looked around, noticing I was on the other side of London. I grinned and quickly ran off and away, coated in blood, feather in hand. I ran and ran and ran. This burst of adrenaline carrying me as fast as I could. At one point I stopped at a fountain and quickly drank the water, not even caring how I must of looked, before taking off again. I don't know how long I was running for, or how far I ran but I stopped somewhere near the place I called home. I wasn't there yet, but I was close. I was currently in an alleyway, taking a break and looking at the feather.

It had no blood on it what so ever, even though my hands and my face were covered. The feather was perfect even though I killed two men with it. I didn't even get to see their faces yet I killed them with my feather. My stomach growled loudly. I put my hand over it and sighed. I really need food. There was footsteps. I snapped my head up and went wide eyed when I saw there was someone walking up to me. He looked vaguely familiar.

The stranger smiled down at me and held out his hand. "My my. Don't you look like you could use a hand. Lets get you cleaned up."

****

The man took me to a small house that was a few blocks away from the alley that I was in. He was the guy that I kept seeing a few weeks ago. Except he was even prettier up close. His red orbs were surrounded by thick black eyelashes. His hair was a medium type length and just as black as I remember. I was currently in the bathtub, cleaning myself up as he made me something to eat. He didn't ask a single question. Not even ask more my name. He just brought me here, set up the bath, and is now making me food.

I sighed happily as I sank into the warm water. This was my first bath in weeks and it felt amazing. I sank under the water and let it wash over me before coming up, slicking my hair back. I grabbed a wash cloth and some body wash, some sexy ass smelling body wash, and scrubbed myself almost raw. I scrubbed away their filthy hands on me, the caked on blood, dirt, and semen. All of it. I drained the tub, the water a muddy brown, and filled it back up.

I ducked my head back and wet my hair before grabbing some shampoo and scrubbing my hair. I rinsed it and then shaved damn near everything. Once again having to drain and refill the tub. This time I just let myself relax in the hot water. I was now clean and shaved and felt closer to being back to normal. I sighed as I closed my eyes, trying to clear my head. After being their for almost a month, I got away. Two of the five fucks that raped me were dead.

There was a knock on the door so I ducked more in the water and yelled out  
"Its open!". The man who was helping me came it, a hand over his eyes. "Your food is ready. Would you like to come eat it now?" He had a towel draped over his other arm. I nodded silently and unplugged the tub. I stood up and covered my parts as he walked over and kept his eyes closed as he wrapped the towel around me and helped me out of the tub.

"I have clothes for you in the guest room. It is down the hall and to the right. I will wait in the hall and escort you down to the dining room". I nodded again and quickly left the room. I walked into the guest room and sighed happily when I saw actual clothes. I dropped the towel and reached for the clothes, but stopped when I saw my reflection in the mirror. I was skin and bones. My hip bones popped out along with my ribs and my skin was a sickly pale. I sighed and looked at my brand mark. I'm sure it was infected.

I grabbed the clothes and pulled them on. They were big on my now frail body. The t-shirt hung off of me and I had to keep pulling up the shorts. I sighed and grabbed my feather before walking out into the hallway, where my savior stood. He smiled down at me and held out his arm. I smiled a little and gently put my arm through his. He gently patted my hand and walked me down to dining room, where he slid out my chair and pushed it in. He set my plate down and I went a little wide eyed. He had made a little of everything I'm guessing. "I didn't know what you liked or wanted, so I whipped up some of everything. I made sure it was small so you wouldn't strain yourself and it wouldn't upset your stomach". He smiled and bowed a little before stepping back.

I smiled and picked up my fork and gradually started eating what I was given, moaning at the taste of actual food. This was amazing. First the feather and now this. Someone answered my prayers. I was a quarter of the way done before I couldn't eat anymore. The guy picked up my dishes and set down a cup full of tea before walking off into what I'm guessing is the kitchen. I picked up my cup and sniffed it before quickly downing it. It was the most refreshing cup of tea I've ever had. I set the empty cup down as he returned. He slid out my chair and walked me into the living room. It was cute, much like the rest of the house. 

We sat down on the couch, I leaned against it and curled up, tucking my knees to my chest. "Why.... Why are you helping me?" I asked quietly, looking over at my savior. He pondered my question, his hand going to his chin as he thought. He look at me and smiled. "You remind me of someone that I know. He is currently out of the country unfortunately, but you remind me much of him when he was younger. I felt... sort of obligated to help you out". I nodded slowly and bit my lip. "What is your name?" I asked. He smiled wider, tilting his head a little.

"Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis".


	4. Four

"Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis"

I nodded and smiled a little, more comfortable now that I knew his name. I dropped my arms from my legs and hissed when I hit the brand mark. Sebastian jumped up and quickly went over to me. He was looking at my face, eyebrows furrowed. "What happened?" I bit my lip and stretched my leg out, sliding the shorts up a little to show the brand mark. It was an ugly green color, a yellowish fluid dried onto it. He looked at the mark and bit his lip. Looking back up at me, Sebastian gestured to the wound. I nodded slowly and he gently touched my leg, looking over the gross marking on my body. Something seemed to flash in his eyes before he got up and quickly left the room.

I poked around the area of the brand and winced. Yeah, it was definitely infected. Sebastian came back in the room with a first aid kit and gauze. He knelt down in front of me and held my leg as he rolled up the leg of the shorts so they wouldn't get in the way. "I'm going to have to open it to clean it and help get rid of the infection so it will heal properly. I'm afraid... the mark will be permanent on your skin". I nodded and squeezed my eyes shut when he started to reopen the wound. He wiped it clean with an alcohol wipe, making me wince at the burn. He disinfected it and bandaged it and wrapped it up in gauze. I opened my eyes as he glanced up at me before gently kissing where the wound is. He stood and put the kit away.

Sebastian sat back down on the couch. He handed me the remote and shifted, crossing his legs. I turned to the tv and clicked it on, the news showing. I went wide eyed when I notice they were talking about me. The reward that my grams was offering to my return was... a lot. I sniffled and wiped my eyes, that being pointless when I started crying as I listened to my grams speaking. She looked so heart broken. Sebastian gently wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back. "You will see her again, I promise. But I am sure you do not want her to see you like this" I sniffled and looked up at Sebastian.

"So, you do know who I am?" He nodded and looked at me. "I know you are to be queen when you are twenty one. I do not care for the reward. Money doesn't interest me. Like I said, you remind me of someone I know. More than I wish you did. Veronica, y--" I cut him off. "Ronnie" He tilted his head. "I prefer my.. friends to call me Ronnie. My grandmother and the people who work for her call me Veronica". Sebastian nodded and continued speaking. "Ronnie, You are a very brave woman. Getting away from what ever it was that caused you such pain. I do not need you to tell me for me to know what has happened to you. Just know you are safe here. Nothing can harm you while you are in my home".

I nodded and bit my lip before resting my head on Sebastian's chest. I've known this man for a few hours and he has taken me in, bathed me, gave me clothes, fed me, and tended to my wounds. He obviously knows who I am yet he is willing to help me get better before I go home. I know I can trust him. I can feel it. Most would of just taken me home and received the reward. Sebastian chose to let me stay for as long as I need. I sighed quietly when I felt him gently running his fingers through my hair. Before I knew it, I was falling asleep on Sebastian's lap.

****

I woke up screaming, sweat covering my body. I gripped my shirt as I breathed heavily. I looked around and realized I was back in the guest room. It was dark, so that means I haven't been sleeping for very long. I ran a hand through my hair as I tried to calm down. I felt a small weight on my legs so I looked down, seeing nothing but bright blue eyeballs staring up at me. I cooed gently and picked up the young feline. She was about a year maybe and so precious, completely black. She nuzzled against my chest as I petted her, stroking her soft fur.

There was a knock on my door before it opened, Sebastian standing there with a candle. I smiled a little and went back to the cat, rubbing her belly. "Are you alright? I heard you scream... Ah, I see you found Midnight. She likes to sleep in here" He walked in and sat on the edge of the bed, the candle casting shadows on his face. I smiled as Midnight yawned and fell asleep on my chest. I looked up at Sebastian. "She is adorable. I didn't know you had a cat, I love them". Sebastian smiled and sat the candle on the night stand. "I actually have about... twelve cats. Ranging in age and species. They keep me company here. Actually, here are some more" I blinked as I watched him reach down and pick up about five cats. White, calico, munchkin, tuxedo, and Siamese.

I grinned as they all clamored over to me, climbing onto my lap and around around my body, nuzzling me as if they were trying to make me happy. Sebastian chuckled a little as about six more cats climbed onto the bed and joined the rest. I was surrounded by fuzzy little felines and in pure heaven. "They have taken a liking to you. Normally they avoid everyone". I giggled as some of the cats tails brushed against my face. The munchkin cats tiny little paws were trying to climb up me. I picked him up and snuggled him with the other cat and laid back down.

Sebastian smiled as he looked at all the of the cats, then looking up at me. "I see they are taking care of you. I shall see you in the morning" I smiled and nodded. "Good night, Sebastian". He stood and grabbed the candle and walked out, saying "Goodnight, Ronnie".


End file.
